A Love That Never Dies
by Jezebel1
Summary: [M/L; angst; definite smut in later chapters] Max and Liz are thrown apart by Tess. How will they ever find each other again...?


A Love That Never Dies  
  
Prologue  
  
Max Evans slowly walked down the dark streets of downtown Roswell. This had become a regular occurrence ever since… that day. That day he found out one of his best friends was killed by his so-called destiny. That day he found out that same destiny had been lying to him, Michael, and Isabel since the day she'd come to Roswell and that her only reason for being on earth, for being with him was to have his child and hand him over to the enemy. The day he sent her to their home planet along with their one way back. The day that for the fifth in Max's short life he physically felt his entire world crash around him when Liz Parker, his soul mate; his heart; the love of his life left him once again at the rock. Every time he'd felt the almost unbearable pain of his world being destroyed it had to do with Liz. The first time was when he watched her get shot that day two years ago in the Crashdown. The second time was when she walked away from him after finding out about his destiny. The third was when he saw her naked and smiling in her bed next to Kyle Valenti. The fourth was when she told him, once and for all, their relationship was over and inevitably pushed him into the arms of Tess Harding.  
  
Max wanted to kill himself for that. In fact the night after the fifth time his world crashed around him he almost did. He could see the whole awful scene in his head perfectly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he walked in to his bedroom. Liz's words stabbing his mind over and over again like a knife stabbing his chest: "Max, you've hurt me too much these past months. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. Ever trust you again. Ever really love you again". He walked into his bathroom, his intent more clear in his brain then Liz's words if that was possible. He took a bottle of cologne Liz had once given him and smashed it in to his mirror. Pieces of broken glass splattered everywhere. Bending down he picked up a piece that looked to him to be especially sharp and picked it up positioning it over the vain throbbing in his wrist. Had Michael not somehow known that his thoughts had gotten dark and suicidal and ran into his room stopping him before he could make the cut Max knew he would be dead right now.  
  
Dead… Max felt dead. Knowing Liz didn't love him anymore sent shots of desperate pain through him. Max didn't think he would have been able to survive the first month after Liz left him if Michael and Isabel hadn't been there through the whole thing. Holding his Max's hand and making sure he knew that even if Liz didn't love him, their love for him would never die. That he would always have Michael and Isabel beside him.  
  
It had been two months now since that day and though his pain hadn't lessened any Max felt like maybe, just maybe he could live without Liz. Just knowing even if she didn't love him, she was alive and happy let him go on in some small way.  
  
As if on cue he watched Liz's life be taken away.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
As Max turned a corner the Crashdown Café with it's neon lights blinking quickly around the flying saucer in the middle of the sign came into view. And he saw Liz turn off the lights inside dressed in a short black dress and her long brown hair curled in that way that made the urge to run his hands through it almost unbearable. Then her slim form walked out of the front door locking it behind her and she stood in a way that made Max sure she was waiting for someone. She was going on a date. And Max felt another small part of him die inside. Then Sean De Luca's beat up old car pulled up in front of the Crashdown. All Liz had to do was walk across the street to where her date waited. And as Max had expected she did just that.  
  
Until… Liz's eyes caught Max's on the corner of the street and she stopped in her tracks; just staring at him; all the lies of her vanished love and trust in him coming to the surface and for a second Max saw how much she still loved, wanted, and needed him. But a car took that moment away with a drunken driver swerving wrong and hitting Liz directly at her side. Max felt his heart brake all over again. A millisecond after the hit Max was by her side trying to take away any and every wound in her little body. But there were too many. And Max Evans held his soul mate in his arms as she died. Just as the life slipped from her Liz's tiny hand lifted to Max's tears stained cheek and held him there as she whispered softly, "I'm sorry." She gasped for breath, "I love you Max. Always. Don't believe this. I'll be back…" and then she was gone. Her little body went limp in his arms and a part of Max bigger then he ever could have imagined left him.  
  
But not the part that held Liz in his heart. That seemed to stat fully intact.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
In an ally behind where Max Evans held what he thought was the love of his life a fully alive Tess Harding held Liz Parker by the throat threatening to choke her if she didn't stay quiet. And she worked her mind warping skills to the brink of destroying her until the part of Max Evans' mind ruled by reason was sure Liz Parker was dead.  
  
And Liz stood whimpering next to Tess tears streaming down her face with the acute knowledge in her mind that she would never be loved by Max Evans again. And all her words that told Max she loved and trusted him no more said out of fear and doubt and pain slowly killed her inside. Closing her eyes she tried with all her might to connect to Max like they use to be able to do. To over power Tess' mind warp and try to at least show Max that she still loved him, that she'd always loved him, and always would. Suddenly she felt herself connect with Max, she could feel his presence all around her, inside her, everywhere. Liz tried to speak to him as her mind warp image stared at him, but found Tess still had enough control over Max's mind to stop her. All she could do was show all her love and need for him through her eyes and hope he could somehow see it. Then, once the car had crashed into her imaginary form, and Max was holding her, something opened, and she could talk, though weakly, "I love you Max," she said, "Always. Don't believe this. I'll be back…" and Tess cut her off taking the life away from her mind warped image.  
  
Once the mind control was broken Tess' arms went limp and her body fell to the ground. Liz suddenly thought that maybe she could run and explain to Max all that happened, but as if reading her thoughts Tess' voice, weak and hoarse, said with a smug laugh, "Try, Liz; just try. Oh, Max might know you're truthfully alive, and that I'm back on earth, but…" Tess' thin pale lips formed into a smirk, "You won't be truthfully alive by tomorrow. Kavahr will kill you, slowly and painfully. You may be his daughter," Tess paused at Liz's shocked look, "That's right his daughter, but if you get in the way of his plans, like you did in the old life, he'll kill you, just like in the old life, I can promise you that. The only reason I'm keeping you alive is because you are his daughter and soon you'll have the powers we need to bring Antar to it's doom and destruction. And whether you know it or not, you will help us; it's in your nature. And Max will hate you."  
  
A sob escaped Liz's throat and her chest tightened to a painful point. She moved her gaze from Tess, who at the moment she thought must be crazy, to Max. Liz knew only two things. One, whether Tess was crazy or not, she did have the power to have her killed. And two, as always, she knew that Max owned her heart and she wouldn't have someone else buy it from him for all the money on earth.  
  
~*~  
  
Two soul mates stood within five yards of each other both seeming to know that they would never be with one another again.  
  
My what fools these mortals be.  
  
  
  
Part One 


End file.
